Traffic cameras are employed by transportation authorities to obtain real-time images from various locations, such as high traffic intersections and freeway interchanges. As a service, the transportation authorities often make these images available to local news outlets and over the Internet.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.